Play Me The Fool
by Amac xx
Summary: Life had a funny way of working out. Funny as in twisted and cruel. [WARNINGS DARK!FIC, INCEST, SLASH, SEXUAL SITUATIONS] Oneshot.


_A/N: This is a weird, fucked up fic. I warn you, it's dark, twisted and sadistic. I was giong to try and make it a chapter story, but it's better as a oneshot._

_WARNINGS: INCEST, SLASH probably more to come_

_  
Various pairings include (so far) Derek/Emily, Sam/Emily, implied Casey/Derek, mentions of Casey/Sam, and Casey/Victoria. Twisted enough, for you?_

Read and review, if your still coming along for the ride/

**Play Me the Fool**

Life had a funny way of working out.

Funny as in twisted and cruel.

_This_ was not the way things were supposed to be. Her best friend- _former_ best friend- fucking her stepbrother and her ex boyfriend, with Casey watching through her own distorted glass thin enough so she could hear the moans. It was _cold_ on outside of the glass, bitter and cruel. The best part of it? How Emily pretended to be her friend still. Acted like she wasn't in their beds every night, hadn't jacked Sam off in the boys bathroom or gave Derek a blowjob in her kitchen. 

Emily was a good actor.

Casey had her part in it: she sat there, allowing her friend to destroy her life. She sat there, self destructive, her heart breaking so badly she couldn't breathe sometimes. She sat there while she knew her best friend was screwing the only two boys she had ever loved.

Oh, Derek hadn't known how she felt. They both knew they wanted each other, but they had never given in to it- too bullheaded, maybe, or too sensible. Either way it completely ended- the sexual tension, that is- when Emily had come in. Sam had been Casey's first love, a puppy love she found endearing. And utterly heartbreaking, when she had found out about Emily. _She _stole them both from her.

Emily was also a good thief.

But Casey couldn't attribute all her troubles to Emily. Again; she had her part in it. She was also an actor in the play; a bit part, but a part all the same.

---

"Tell me you want me," she purred into her ear, body pressed flush against Casey's. Casey felt hot all over, the warm air of Victoria's breath making her squirm against the wall. Despite her body's traitorous reaction, she wasn't going to give in that easy.

Casey had learned the game. That's why she found her lips grazing her cousin's ear, tongue darting out and drawing the lobe in her mouth.

"No." Her hands were on Victoria's shoulders, pushing away her body. It was a loss; the body heat, the pressure of the knee that had been nudged between her legs.

She walked away, hips swaying.

Casey hated the game with a passion. She hated the calculated moves, the pleasure that was just as easily taken away as given, the cat and mouse. But she was also good at it, and Casey had so few talents, she found it a waste not to use them.

Besides; while the game was vile, it fascinated her all the same.

---

From the moment she had found out (and what a fool she had been, for it had been a long time before she knew) she knew she couldn't stay there. Her stomach lurched trecherously every time she saw the heated glances between Emily and Derek; the touches between Sam and Emily when they thought no one could see. It made her feel even more foolish because it was so obvious. The signs were fucking _florescent_, for goodness sake. It would take an idiot not to see them.

An idiot, Casey conceded, was exactly what she was.

---

Victoria had followed her, just as she knew she would. And Casey was waiting, splayed on one of the beds in the room. _Slut, _she thought to herself, but licked her lips all the same. "Aren't you going to come in?" she asked, resting her head in her hands.

Victoria smirked, the expression so similar to Derek's that it nearly broke her heart.

The hurt had disappeared, though, when Victoria was on top of her, kissing her, _devouring_ her. All thoughts were gone when Victoria's hands had slipped under her shirt. She broke away, suprised. "No bra, dear cousin?" she teased. "And here I was, thinking what a good girl you were."

Victoria liked to think she had corrupted Casey. That she had made her into the monster she was, the creature who would fuck her cousin just for self gratification.

Only Casey knew that she had been that monster far before she had even _wanted_ Victoria.

---

Life had a funny way of changing.

Funny as in life altering.

When she had asked to move in with Aunt Fiona, everybody had been shocked. Everybody except for Lizzie. She had seen the desperation, the utter darkness in her sister's eyes before Casey even knew she was in for a major meltdown. Lizzie had seen, because she always saw. She had known, before Casey, about Emily and Derek and Sam and their twisted triangle; she had known that Casey would go down a dark path when she found out. It was inevitable, with the heartbreak, the destruction.

She had no clue, though, how far down Casey would go.


End file.
